Hey Brother
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Request for Mo Will. Elvis becomes sick with the flu. He ends up in Sam's care for the week. Elvis begins to feel like he's getting in Sam's way. The two end up forging a bond that will last a lifetime SamxElvis pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**So I have a very overdue request for Mo Will that I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve been meaning to get to work on**_ _ **.**_ _ **We kind of Roleplayed it out but I have a bit of a better idea for them ;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Mo,**_

 _ **You happen to be reading this**_ _ **.**_ _ **I just hope you enjoy it**_ _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m sorry it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a tad late**_ _ **.**_ _ **My rashness and ability to be lazy appears to have gotten in the way of me getting it done for you**_ _ **.**_ _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s not the roleplayed version that you and I did but I think you can appreciate the light fluffiness in this one**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Melonsworth**_

 _ **Same rules apply with my review section**_ _ **.**_ _ **Keep it clean**_ _ **.**_ _ **Feedback is appreciated**_ _ **.**_ _ **Note that I personally don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t ship Penny and Sam together**_ _ **.**_ _ **I just don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t see the chemistry between them**_ _ **.**_ _ **Being a bisexual male I much prefer a yaoi**_ _ **/**_ _ **Yuri pairing versus a straight pairing**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Without further rambling from me let**_ _ **'**_ _ **s begin the story shall we?**_

Chapter One:

It was another bright and sunny day in PontyPandy. The skies overhead were a light shade of blue. The sun shined brightly in the sky adding a light blue tint to the already dark blue water. Sam had just left the café after having checked on his brother in-law and his family. His cellphone began buzzing softly in his pocket. He picked it up to find that it was Station Officer Steele who was calling him. "I'm on my way to the station sir." He heard Station Officer Steele let out a sigh of annoyance. "it's not you that I'm worried about, Sam. It's Cridlington. He's late again. I tried calling his phone but he doesn't appear to be answering." Sam shook his head gently. He had always known Elvis to be late from time to time. "I'll swing by his house and check on him sir. See you when I get there." He hung up and stuck his phone back into his pocket. Elvis' house was about two blocks from the café. He lived in a house similar to what Sam lived in. Sam knocked on Elvis' front door gently. Upon getting no reply, he unlocked the door using the spare key Elvis had given him. He knew it was rather rude of him to just let himself in like that. The worry of something bad happening to Elvis sank in. He headed upstairs to Elvis' room in hopes that his friend was okay. He opened his bedroom door slowly. He heard Elvis' loud snoring however, this wasn't your usual snoring. It sounded like he had a lot in his chest. Elvis' skin was pale like a white sheet. Sam shook Elvis gently. "Elvis." Whispered Sam. "Elvis!" Elvis finally woke up. He sniffed sitting up. "what is it Sam?" he asked tiredly. He rubbed his eyes. "are you alright Elvis? You look really sick." Elvis tried to force a small smile. "I'll be fine Sam. It's just allergies." He tried to get up but his whole body just ached. Sam laid him down again. "I'll be back. Just lay here and rest." Elvis rolled his eyes. "I told you I'll be fine." Sam shook his head. "please Elvis just do as I ask." Elvis sighed. "alright. You win." He pulled the blankets past his shoulders.

Sam headed back to the station. He informed Station Officer Steele of what happened. "I see. You better call up Nurse Flood." Sam nodded. He rung up Nurse Flood and told her to meet him back at Elvis' house. Sam walked briskly back to Elvis' house to meet up with her. Nurse Flood soon arrived. "I'm here Sam. Where is he?" she asked. "in his room. He was really pale this morning." She nodded. She followed Sam up the stairs. She checked Elvis over. "he has the flu Sam. He'll need someone to look after him." She said. "I'll give Station Officer Steele a call and see if I can't stay with Elvis for the week. Thanks for stopping by, Helen." Helen smiled at Sam. "it's no problem. Now I will be back later to check on him. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and has plenty of rest." Sam saluted her. "you can count on me."

Once Helen left, Sam pulled up a chair. He sat close to Elvis' bed side so he could watch over him. He let Station Officer Steele know that he was going to be taking the week off. He hoped that it wasn't too much trouble for Ellie, Arnold, and Penny. Elvis woke up about an hour later. He looked up to see Sam half asleep in the chair. Elvis' throat felt really dry. He tried to talk but nothing came out. Sam sensed Elvis was staring at him. He opened one eye to look at him. "hey Elvis. Helen checked you over while you were asleep. She says you have the flu and will need to stay in bed for the week." A soft hiss came out of Elvis in reply. "let me get you a glass of water." Sam got up from his chair. He made his way downstairs. Elvis' house was rather messy. Sam shook his head gently. "I'll have to clean this place up while I'm here." He muttered. He went into the kitchen. He managed to find a glass and filled it. He then went back upstairs again. Elvis sat up painfully. Every time he moved, his body protested with him. His hands shook as he took the glass from Sam. He downed the water. He sighed happily. He handed the glass back to Sam. He laid down on the bed again. "are you going to be here all week?" rasped Elvis. Sam nodded. "I've taken the week off so I can be with you." Elvis saddened. He suddenly felt like he had become a burden to Sam.

Sam closed the door to Elvis' room gently. He let out a small sigh. He went downstairs again to clean the living room. He made himself a small cot on the couch. He laid down on the sheets with a heavy sigh. He couldn't really sleep with the thoughts of Elvis being sick on his mind. He hated seeing his best friend in pain. He closed his eyes praying silently that Elvis was going to get better. He soon drifted off to sleep. Sam was woken up by someone moving around upstairs. He heard Elvis moaning. "Elvis?" Sam sat up. "Elvis?" He ran up the stairs kicking the bedroom door open. Elvis squirmed around in his bed. Sam quickly ran over to his side. He held Elvis down. "shh Elvis. Your okay." He stroked Elvis' hair gently. Elvis whimpered before settling down. Sam kept stroking his hair until he heard Elvis fall back to sleep. He tucked Elvis in. He quietly tip-toed down the stairs. He laid down on the couch once more. He decided to stay awake in case Elvis needed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to Mo Will for aiding me in writing this**_ _ **.**_ _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s great help when people do so that way I know exactly how they want things to play out**_ _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m glad to see your enjoying your request so far**_ _ **.**_ _ **Remember that I am open to requests for doing FS stories if you want me to**_ _ **.**_ _ **I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t mind the extra bit of writing here and there**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Keep in mind I have the same ground rules when it comes to reviewing my stories**_ _ **.**_ _ **Feedback is appreciated as well as some thoughts if you have any**_ _ **.**_

 _ **As always, I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **Melonsworth**_

Chapter Two:

It had been a few hours since Elvis' nightmare and not much had happened. Sam quickly drifted off to sleep on the couch. He doesn't remember ever closing his eyes. Elvis had moved from his room once Sam went back downstairs. He used the wall as a crutch to move around. He kept the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He heard Sam snoring on the couch downstairs. He giggled to himself as he watched him. Sam may be a rather statured man when he's conscious but when he's asleep it's like he's been turned into a child. Elvis didn't dare move from his spot. He simply kept watching Sam sleep. He really wanted to lay by the man who was taking care of him. He whimpered not wanting to bother Sam further. His foot touched a weak floorboard behind him. The noise was enough to wake Sam up. "Elvis?" he asked. Elvis stumbled backwards into the wall. He dropped his blanket. Sam rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "what are you doing up?" Sam's vision finally came back to focus. Elvis leaned against the wall. He looked like he was getting ready to flee. Elvis whined softly crouching down more. Sam moved the blanket off him slowly. He didn't want to cause Elvis to flee. "I…I…" stammered Elvis as he tried to think of a reason for why he was out of bed. "I..just…" Sam got to his feet. He barely made an attempt to go to Elvis when Elvis tripped over his blanket. Sam cleared the couch in a single bound before racing up the steps two at a time. He caught Elvis in his arms. Elvis fell face first into Sam's chest. His face turned a darker shade of red. _Oh god oh god_ _._ He thought. He burst into tears. "Elvis? What's wrong?" asked Sam. "I hurt all over Sam. Make the pain stop!" he begged. Sam frowned. "I'll try to Elvis. Let's get you back to bed." Elvis sniffed. Sam helped him stand up all the way.

Sam let Elvis lean on him. He laid Elvis down in bed again. "Don't move." Whispered Sam. "I think I've got something in my bag for the pain." Elvis nodded. He winced when it only made the headache he had worse. Sam went through the duffle bag Charlie had brought for him last night. He pulled out a bottle of pain medication. He read the label on the back. "let's see…he needs to take one every six hours." He filled a glass with water. He kept the pill tucked into his palm as he went upstairs again. Elvis sat up. He groaned seeing the room spin. "here you go Elvis. These pain meds should help." Elvis kept from gagging as he put the pill in his mouth. He quickly downed some of the water. He hated the taste pills left behind on his tongue. He put his glass of water down on his nightstand. Elvis laid down on the sheets sighing tiredly. "sleep well Elvis. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Sam closed Elvis' bedroom door a hair. He sat back down on the couch again. He felt really bad for his friend. He turned on the TV. He couldn't really concentrate on the program. "Great Fires of London." He muttered under his breath as he leaned back on the couch. He began to zone out staring at the TV screen. _I really hope Elvis gets better_ _._ _I really hate for something bad to happen to him_ _._ _I will blame myself if anything does_ _._ His eye lids began drooping. Before long, he passed out again.

 _"_ _no_ _!"_ _panted Sam as he darted through the blazing woods_ _. "_ _stay away from him_ _!"_ _he yelled at a blonde_ _-_ _haired figure_ _._ _Elvis was cornered by the flames_ _._ _He had a never_ _-_ _ending ravine behind him_ _._ _Sam feared that the figure was going to cause Elvis to fall into it_ _. "_ _get back_ _!"_ _yelled Sam again_ _._ _He took one swing at the figure who caught his fist_ _._ _He howled once the figure broke his knuckles_ _._ _The figure tossed Sam aside causing him to roll sideways into a rock_ _._ _Sam quickly got up again_ _. "_ _Elvis_ _!_ _No_ _!"_ _The figure smiled kicking Elvis off the edge_ _._ _Sam watched helplessly as his lover was sent plummeting into the growing darkness_ _._ Sam snapped awake. He about fell on the floor from shock. He panted gripping his chest. "no." he whispered. "no." He let his senses come back to him before he checked on Elvis. Elvis was out cold on the bed. Sam could hear him snoring softly under the blanket. Sam smiled. "at least someone is able to rest peacefully." Sam grabbed a change of clothes from his duffle bag. He figured he would take a shower seeing as he didn't bother to do so last night. The water felt warm against his skin. The tension in his back slowly ebbed away. He heard someone moving around outside. He frowned turning the water off. "Elvis?" he asked. He heard Elvis move again. Sam wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door slightly. He poked his head out of the crack in the door. "did you need something?" he asked. Elvis froze in place. "I'm going to get something to eat." Sam nodded. "give me just a moment." Elvis coughed. "I can get it myself you know." Sam tossed his clothes on quickly. "not in your state. Let me get it for you." Sam went down into the kitchen.

Elvis didn't like the idea of Sam doing everything for him. He was a firefighter for London's sake! "Sam please let me do it." Sam shook his head. He put a hand on Elvis. "no I want you to stay here. I'll come back with your food." His tone was stern and fatherly. Some part of Elvis told him to listen to Sam. He quietly went back to his room, protesting to himself in his head. Sam fixed up some soup for Elvis. He put the soup into a bowl. "now I wonder if Elvis has any silverware. It looks like he hasn't done the dishes in a while." Mused Sam. He managed to find a spoon. He stuck it into the bowl. He carried Elvis' soup upstairs. "I'm back." He murmured. Elvis sat up so he could eat. He felt his stomach give a tremor of protest. Sam laid the bowl down in his lap. He watched Elvis blow on it before he ate it. "eat as much as you can, Elvis. You need to keep your strength up." Encouraged Sam. Elvis ate about half of his lunch. He pushed the rest away. Sam took the bowl from him. "can you leave it on the table. I might get hungry again later." Sam nodded. He did as Elvis instructed him to do. Elvis yawned again as he drifted back to sleep. Sam tip-toed back to the Living Room. He fished a book out of his bag. He sat down on the couch to read it. After about an hour of silence, his phone went off. Sam answered it.

 **Sam** **:** **hello?**

 **Helen** **:** **hello Sam** **.** **I was just calling to check on Elvis** **.** **I** **'** **m afraid I** **'** **ll be heading to Newtown tonight so I won** **'** **t be able to come by and check on him** **.**

 **Sam** **:** **I managed to get him to eat something** **.** **He had a bit of a nightmare last night though** **.** **Other than that, he** **'** **s been rather silent**

 **Helen** **:** **I see** **.** **How much did you get him to eat Sam?**

 **Sam** **:** **He half a bowl of soup an hour ago** **.** **So far he** **'** **s been able to hold it down**

 **Helen** **:** **good** **.** **That means his stomach is slowly getting better** **.** **As for the nightmares, they could be fever induced** **.** **Keep an eye on them Sam**

 **Sam** **:** **I will Helen** **.** **Don** **'** **t worry**

 **Helen** **:** **how are you doing Sam?**

 **Sam** **:** **Tired, Helen** **.** **I haven** **'** **t really had much of a chance to sleep** **.** **I do miss being at work but Elvis needs me right now** **.**

 **Helen** **:** **Try to get as much sleep as you can, Sam** **.** **You** **'** **ll need to with Elvis being sick** **.** **I know it** **'** **s hard when someone you care about is suffering** **.** **I should know** **.** **I** **'** **ve had to deal with Mandy and Mike being sick from time to time** **.**

 **Sam** **:** **I** **'** **m sorry to hear that Helen** **.** **I can** **'** **t help but be protective of him** **.** **To me, he** **'** **s a part of my family** **.** **Just like how Charlie** **'** **s kids are a part of mine** **.**

 **Helen** **: (** **laughs** **)** **I see Sam** **.** **Well good night** **.** **I** **'** **ll call you again in the morning**

 **Sam** **:** **good night Helen** **.**

Sam hung up on her. Just then, his phone went off again. He grumbled under his breath as he answered it.

 **Penny: hello Sam**

 **Sam: hello Penny. What can I do for you?**

 **Penny: how is Elvis? I heard he was sick with the flu**

 **Sam: he's holding in there, Penny. I managed to get him to eat something. I'm a little worried about the nightmares he's been having.**

 **Penny: I'm sorry to hear that. Send him my regards. I'll visit him once I have a chance.**

 **Sam: I will Penny. Thank you.**

He hung up once the two were done talking. He leaned back against the couch and sighed. He was glad people were checking up on Elvis. "that's what he needs right now." He whispered. "people who care enough to check up on him."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again goes to Mo Will for helping with doing this story. This is her request and I wanted to make sure I was getting the events to it right. I am open to requests in terms of FS stories. Please PM me your idea as you see fit but keep in mind I do write dark stories.**_

 _ **Mo,**_

 _ **I hope your enjoying this story so far. If you have any suggestions for me please don't hesitate to let me know**_

 _ **Make sure to read and review and I will see you guys in the next chapter**_

 _ **Melonsworth**_

Chapter Three:

Sam had fallen asleep again on the couch. His phone fell out of his hand landing on the floor with a small clatter. Little did he know, someone was outside of Elvis' house watching him. A slow smiled played at their lips. They put a small listening device underneath the window pane before vanishing. The alarm on Sam's wristwatch went off. He sniffed sitting up. "time to give Elvis his medicine again." He whispered. He grabbed the bottle of pain meds out of his bag. He then filled another glass up with water. He heard Elvis moaning upstairs. "Elvis?" he asked. He went up the stairs two at a time. He pushed Elvis' door open. Elvis was thrashing around on his bed. The blanket laid on the ground messed up. Sam put the bottle of pills and the glass of water down on the nightstand. He tried to comfort Elvis. "Elvis? Hey. Wake up." He held Elvis' arms down at his side so he couldn't hurt himself. Elvis screamed before snapping awake. He panted looking at Sam. "Sam? What are you doing in my room?" questioned Elvis. "I came to give you your medicine. I walk into your room only to find you in the mother of all nightmares." Elvis gulped. He looks down. "I'm not mad at you. However, I do want to know what your dream was about." Sam sat on the edge of his bed. Elvis shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." Sam took the bottle from the table. He took out one of the pain pills. He then handed it to Elvis. 'well when you're ready, I'll be here to listen to it." Elvis nodded. He put the pill in his mouth before washing it down with the glass of water.

Elvis laid back down on his side. Sam put the blanket back over him. Sam barely got two feet out the door when Elvis broke out into a coughing fit. Sam turned around. "easy Elvis." Sam put his hand on his friend's back. Elvis coughed to the point of coughing up blood. He gagged gritting his teeth. "hold on Elvis, I'm calling Nurse Flood." Helen was restocking her kit when she received the call. "I'm on my way Sam." She closed her first aid kit up. She ran out to her ambulance. Sam put his phone back in his pocket. "she's on her way." He helped Elvis sit up on the bed. He panted holding his chest. He coughed up again. This time the fluid appeared red with a mixture of mucus. Helen knocked on the front door. Sam went down to let her in. "he's upstairs still." Helen nodded. She rushed upstairs to check on Elvis. She examined him gently. "it's nothing serious. It's just some fluid built up." She turned to look at Sam. "has he been drinking lots of fluids?" she asked. "no. He can barely hold anything down." Replied Sam. "I'm going to get him hooked up to a drip for now. I'm also going to phone Newtown Hospital to see if I can't get some antibiotics for him." Sam nodded. "alright." Helen hooked a drip up to Elvis. She then rung the hospital for his antibiotics. "Sam, could you make a run to Newtown for me? I'll stay here and watch Elvis." Sam looked at Elvis hesitantly. "if you're sure." She smiled at him. "I'll take good care of him." Sam looked at Elvis one last time before leaving.

It took Sam about four hours to return back to Elvis' place. He walked inside. "I'm back!" he yelled. Helen came down the steps. She put her finger to her lips. "he's asleep." She whispered. He chuckled softly. "I have his medication." She nodded. "good. I recommend you give him one of every six hours. This will help his body fight the flu." Sam smiled at her. "I will Helen don't worry. Thanks for help." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will Sam." She bid him farewell as she left the house. Sam put Elvis' pills down on the table. He decided to make Elvis something to eat. He made another bowl of soup for him. He heard Elvis waking up. Elvis watched Sam walk into his room. "how are you feeling, Elvis?" he asked. Elvis rubbed his throat. "sore throat?" Elvis nodded. "I'll get you a hot honey and lemon drink then. Oh, and I brought you some soup." Elvis smiled. He dipped his head in gratitude. Sam put the bowl down in Elvis' lap. Sam went to make Elvis a hot honey and lemon drink. Elvis began eating his soup while he waited for Sam. The soup helped his throat just a bit. Sam returned about a few minutes later. "there you go." He handed him the drink. Elvis took a sip of it. It tasted very sweet. He put the glass down on his nightstand. "did that help?" asked Sam. Elvis nodded again. He handed Sam the empty bowl. "I'm going to give you the first round of medication." Elvis gulped. He hated having to take pills. Sam popped the lid off the bottle. He shook a pill into his palm. Elvis placed it into his mouth. He down whatever was left in his glass to wash the sucker down. He gulped it down painfully. Elvis laid back down on his side. "good night Elvis." Sam kissed the top of his head. Elvis clung to him suddenly. Sam wobbled under his grasp. "Elvis what are you doing?" Elvis finally was able to speak. "Stay with me." He croaked. Sam blushed looking down at him. "um…okay." Elvis moved over so Sam could lay down. Sam laid down next to him. Elvis shared the blanket with him. He wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam felt the sudden heat coming from him. He heard Elvis snore softly in his arms. He smiled kissing the top of his head.

Elvis was surprisingly quiet the rest of the night. Sam's presence was enough to keep the nightmares away. Elvis laid his head on Sam's chest. He loved Sam with all his heart but was too shy to say what he really felt about him. They were both woken out of dead sleep by Sam's phone going off. Sam turned his alarm off. "sorry Elvis." Yawned Sam. Elvis laughed softly. "it's okay Sam." He held his friend tighter. "geez Elvis. That fever has really taken." Commented Sam. Elvis shrugged. "I'll break it eventually." He said with a bit of hope in his voice. Sam kissed under his chin. "I'm glad to see your starting to feel better." Sam sat up. "though I really don't want to get out of bed." Elvis hugged Sam. "how about you just lay down in the bed with me?" he suggested. Sam blushed madly. "I..I..I guess." He laid back down with Elvis. Sam was still blushing to himself. He had never imagined getting into bed with another person. Elvis cuddled up to him again. He yawned going back to sleep. _I thought I was the awkward one._ Mused Elvis in his sleep. _It would appear the hero next door is romantically awkward. No matter._ Sam just laid there quietly. He kept an arm around Elvis' waist. He kept his gaze on the ceiling. Elvis' phone suddenly started to buzz quietly on his nightstand. Sam frowned. He looked at the number and it wasn't a number he recognized.

 **Sam: Firefighter Samuel Jones speaking**

 **?: Oh it would appear as though I have the wrong number. Or maybe I don't? (laughs) Since you're here brother Samuel why don't you spare an old soul a favor by passing on a message to Mr. Cridlington.**

 **Sam: I don't know who you are but I'm not saying anything to him. Who are you?**

 **?: Is that how you treat an old friend? I'm surprised you don't recognize me. I would expect a little bit better from you Fireman Sam.**

 **Sam: Buck. Why do you have Elvis' number?**

 **Buck: that is for me to know and for you to find out, Pumpkin. Now about that message to Elvis.**

 **-Sam hangs up-**

Sam put Elvis' phone back down on the nightstand. He glared at it in frustration. The one person he hadn't expected to hear from in a long time was stalking Elvis. He settled back down on his side. He kept glaring at the phone until he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Two days go by, Elvis had finally started to feel better. His fever had gone away and he was able to hold stuff down. He was still kind of sleepy though. However, being sick was the least of his worries. Buck continued to call Elvis non-stop ignoring Sam's warning. Elvis tried his best to hide the phone calls from Sam. Elvis went across the hallway to shower leaving Sam in his bedroom by himself. Elvis' phone went off again. Sam snarled lightly.

 **Sam** **:** **I thought I told you not to call here again**

 **Charlie** **:** **Relax, Sam** **.** **It** **'** **s just me, Charlie** **.** **I tried to call you this morning but I think your phone is dead** **.**

 **Sam** **:** **oh, I** **'** **m sorry** **.** **I thought you were someone else** **.** **Elvis is being tormented by someone but he won** **'** **t tell me who** **.**

 **Charlie** **:** **it** **'** **s okay Sam** **.** **I was calling to let you know that I** **'** **m taking Sarah and James out to the forest** **.**

 **Sam** **:** **I hope you guys have a good time** **.** **Oh, and keep an eye on your campfire okay? It** **'** **s the beginning of the dry season**

 **Charlie** **:** **we will, Sam** **.** **See you later** **.**

Sam heard Charlie hang up on him. Sam sighed to himself. Elvis walked back into his room. Elvis blushed seeing his friend sitting on the edge of his bed still. "Do you mind?" Sam looked up at him. He smirked lightly at him. "no, I don't mind. Come on we're both guys here. Just get dressed you goober." Elvis turned a bright red. He carefully removed his towel from his waist. Sam hummed quietly as he took in Elvis' features. Elvis quickly changed into his clothes. He climbed into bed with Sam. He took the last round of his antibiotics. Sam smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to take these anymore." Commented Elvis. "They don't taste very good." Elvis laid down on his side. Sam wrapped his arms around him. "good night Sam." Murmured Elvis. "good night Elvis."

Elvis woke up the next morning. He yawned looking around his room. Sam was still out cold next to him. Elvis giggled quietly. "aw he looks so cute when he's asleep." He mused. Sam stirred only once and that was to readjust himself. He put one arm close to his head. Elvis kept watching him. Sam looked like a small child in his sleep. A part of him wanted to kiss Sam. He shook his head in surprise. _I shouldn_ _'_ _t put such thoughts into my head_ _!_ _After all I should be upset_ _._ _He did have to put up with me all week which I would have been fine by myself_ _._ _I don_ _'_ _t need a babysitter_ _!_ He grumbled in his head. The thought still remained in his head. The urge suddenly started to grow. _Great balls of fire_ _!_ _What_ _'_ _s he going to think when he wakes up to you kissing him, Elvis? Don_ _'_ _t do it_ _!_ He snapped at himself. Elvis closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. _You should at least show him a bit of gratitude you ungrateful dog_ _._ _Do it_ _!_ Elvis brought his lips down on Sam's. The boy turned a bright shade of red at the realization of what he had just done. _Oh god_ _._ _Oh god_ _._ _Oh god_ _._ He began to panic. Sam put his arms around Elvis' neck. He leaned into the kiss more. This caused Elvis to turn an even darker red. _Oh god he likes it_ _!_ What made the matter even worse was when Sam pressed his hips against Elvis'. Elvis couldn't snap out of Sam's grasp. He broke the kiss suddenly. He panted for a breath. Elvis whimpered softly. "no he's supposed to be my mentor not my lover!" he pushed himself away from Sam. When he did, He ended up slamming the back of his head on the floor. He called out in pain. The impact was what woke Sam up. He sat up to find Elvis on the floor. "Elvis? Are you alright? How did you end up on the floor?" Elvis found it hard to get simple words out. "I…I..I.." Sam even noticed Elvis was blushing at him madly. "I…I.." he stammered. He then bolted out the door.

Sam cracked a small smile. "Oh, I know what you did. You aren't getting away from me that easily." He tossed the blanket back. "Come here!" He chased after Elvis. Elvis had barely reached the end of the hallway. He turned around in panic. He begged Sam to stop chasing him as he bolted again. Sam was much quicker than he was, however. He cleared the hallway in a matter of three strides. He pinned Elvis against the wall, growling playfully. "S-S-Sam please. I won't do it again I promise!" whimpered Elvis who struggled to get out of his grasp. "you don't even have to stay with me! I'm sorry!" Elvis was running out of energy. Sam looked down at him. He pinned Elvis' arms down at his side. "why are you so upset at the idea of me taking care of you?" he asked, leaning close to Elvis' face. This sent chills down Elvis' spine. "because I don't need anyone to babysit me! I'm just an annoying burden to you!" Elvis burst out into tears. "Buck says I'll always be nothing to you! I'll always be in your way!" Sam clenched his teeth. He punched the wall next to poor Elvis. Elvis shrieked out in fear. He rarely saw Sam get angry. Elvis whimpered shrinking away from Sam. "why do you chose to listen to him? Why?" Elvis gulped back the rest of his tears as he answered. "because I love you." He looked away shamefully. "there. I said it. Now you can hate me. Now you can just leave me to suffer." Sam backed up from Elvis a bit. He was taken back by his friend's comment. Elvis sobbed quietly into his hands. "hate you? Hate you? Why would I hate you for confessing your love to me?" His tone was gentle. "Elvis, there's nothing wrong with telling someone you love them." Elvis sniffed. "you don't understand. This isn't a brotherly love that I feel. It's an affectionate love that I feel for you." Sam held Elvis close. He lifted Elvis' chin up. This time he was the one started the kiss. Elvis submitted himself to him. Sam kept one hand around Elvis' waist. He pulled away. "can I confess something to you?" Elvis nodded silently. "I love you too." He kissed Elvis again. He let Elvis lay his head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Charlie was having a picnic with his kids. "too bad Hoshi couldn't join us dad." Murmured Sarah. Charlie sighed. "you know how your brother is. I swear sometimes he doesn't know when to quit working." James laid on his back next to his father. "mom did a nice job with lunch." He commented. A blonde-haired man was watching Sam's family. He had a wicked smile on his face. He waited for Charlie to have his guard down before striking. He got up behind Charlie putting his cloth covered hand over his mouth. Charlie struggled to get out of his grasp. He ended up breathing the powder that the man had laced in the cloth. It caused his world to go black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charlie woke up slowly. He watched Buck put the last of the fuel he had on the ground. He noticed that there was a small ring of gasoline around himself and his family. Buck heard Charlie try to sit up. "I'm glad to see your awake finally." Sneered Buck. Buck pulled out a box of matches from his pocket. "too bad you'll be dying soon." Charlie growled. "when my brother gets a hold of you. You'll be sorry." Buck just laughed. He put his hand on his chest. "excuse me? Did you just try to threaten me? Oh aren't you cute. I doubt your brother will be able to lay a hand on me. He doesn't know that you are about to meet a terrible fate." Charlie couldn't move his arm. He wanted to reach for his phone. "don't even bother to move. You'll only make your current situation worse." Buck lit the match. "now once I set this place a lit, the hunter will come looking for you. When he does." Buck smiled dangerously at Charlie. "it will be lights out for the hero next door." Charlie struggled. "you're never going to get away with this!" he spat. Buck laughed again. "are you doubting my abilities? Do you not know who you're dealing with? Besides that, hunter has nothing on me." Buck threw the match down onto the fuel igniting it. "now just lay here like a good little boy and accept your punishment like a man." He walked away leaving Charlie and his family to burn to death.

Hoshi had arrived at the forest looking for his dad. He noticed a pillar of smoke coming from the center of the forest. He quickly ran over to the stone fence where Penny and Arnold were standing. "yo! Are you doing a practice drill in the woods?!" he asked. Penny shook her head. "well the forest is one fire. My dad is in there!" He pulled his phone out. "I'm calling the rest of the Brigade." Ellie was sitting in the office when she heard the alarm sound on the screen. _**Fire at PontyPandy Forest. Hoshi's family was also reported to be in there.**_ Ellie quickly got on the PDA system. "Fire at PontyPandy Forest. Hoshi's family was also reported to be in danger." Station Officer Steele ran into the office. "we better take Jupiter, Firefighter Phillips." Ellie quickly went downstairs to change into her firefighting uniform. "we better let Sam know. We'll need all the man power we can get." She said clipping her helmet on. Station Officer Steele nodded. "I'll give him a call." Sam put his phone down once Station Officer Steele alerted him about there being a fire. He quickly ran downstairs. "I'll be right back Elvis!" he yelled over his shoulder. Ellie picked Sam up in Jupiter. Steele handed Sam his uniform to change into. Ellie then drove away from Elvis' house. Elvis went over to the window. He had a feeling that there was something unnatural about this fire. He proceeded to follow them on foot.

Penny had barely hooked a hose up to Venus when she heard Jupiter pull up. Ellie got out of Jupiter first. "here let me help with you that, Penny." Sam clipped on his helmet. "wait Sam, you'll need a breathing apparatus." Steele handed him one from Jupiter's cargo hold. Sam put it on rather quickly. He handed Steele his oxygen tag before running off into the woods. He had to find his family before something bad happened to them. Charlie held his kids close. He coughed from the smoke. He hoped his brother would find them in time. Sam called out his brother's name. The rising smoke made it harder for him to see. Buck watched him through the rising smoke. He loaded the small revolver he had in his hand. He aimed the barrel of the gun at Sam. He pulled back on the trigger slowly. The world around him slowed as he took the first shot. Sam heard the gun shot and got down to the ground quickly. The bullet missed clipping the hose on his oxygen tank. He heard the line hiss as oxygen began leaking. "Shit." Growled Sam. He got back on his feet again. Buck loaded his revolver again. Elvis heard the first shot. He darted through the trees seeing Sam run from an unknown source. He knew Sam was losing oxygen and fast. Buck aimed for Sam again this time going for the chest. Sam heard another gunshot but felt someone slam into him. The bullet ended up planting itself dangerously close to Elvis' artery in his neck. He had shielded Sam from the blow. The sudden impact knocked Sam out for several moments. Penny jumped hearing gun shots coming from the forest. "Great Tangled Hoses!" shouted Station Officer Steele. Penny looked at him. "Hoshi and I will go and check on them sir." Station Officer Steele nodded. "be careful you two. Make sure Sam is okay and help him find Charlie." Penny dropped the hose she was holding. She put her breathing apparatus on. She handed her tag to Station Officer Steele. "come on Hoshi." She motioned for the Coast Guard to follow her. Hoshi nodded. He followed in behind her. "we need to find a quick route through all of this smoke." Hoshi inspected the edge of the woods for an entrance. His gut instincts told him that there was a path through the pushes near an old ravine. "here." He pushed two of the bush branches up to let Penny through. She carefully made her way through the bushes. Hoshi dropped the branches once she was clear of them. The smoke floated above them. "something tells me we can get to them quicker this way." He explained. "my gut is never wrong." Penny just nodded. The both of them ran off through the trees.

Sam laid Elvis down on his back. He put pressure on Elvis' wound. Elvis laid there choking from the smoke as well as the blood loss. "hang in there Elvis." Sam was starting to feel dizzy. He removed his mask. He coughed upon breathing in smoke. He put his oxygen mask over Elvis' mouth gently. He kept one hand on Elvis' wound. "I'm going to radio for help okay?" Elvis gave a weak nod of his head. Sam pulled his radio from his chest clip. "Sam to Station Officer Steele." He coughed. "go ahead Sam." Sam looked down at Elvis. "I've got Elvis with me. He's been shot sir. We'll need Nurse Flood and her ambulance." The radio crackled a bit but Station Officer Steele's voice came through the radio again. "Rodger that Sam. I've got Hoshizora and Penny on their way. That could explain the gunshots we heard." Sam coughed into his hands. "well hurry sir. Elvis doesn't have much time." He put his radio down next to him. He put his other hand back on Elvis' wound. "Stay with me Elvis. Try to stay awake." Poor Elvis was feeling very weak. Internally, he was screaming in pain. He touched Sam's wrist out of fear. "you're going to be okay. Station Officer Steele is sending help." Sam looked around them. He quickly undid his jacket. He used it to support Elvis' head. He didn't have any bandages on him. He pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket and used it to cut a part of his jacket off. He put on Elvis' wound using his belt as a way of holding it in place. "that should help until Hoshi and Penny get here." He stroked Elvis' hair gently. He could sense that the young firefighter was panicking. "Just relax Elvis. You'll be okay. Try to stay awake." He urged calmly feeling slightly scared himself.

The fire had really taken. Hoshi could make out Sam's form through the smoke. "this way!" he yelled. Penny took off ahead of him. "Sam!" she shouted. She spotted Elvis laying on the ground and gasped. She slid down next to him. "he's been shot." Explained Sam. "then we need to get him out of the woods." Penny gently lifted Elvis up saddle-style. "I've got to stay here and look for Charlie." Said Sam as he stood up. He was having a hard time breathing. Penny shook her head. "no. You need to get out of here Sam. You'll end up getting sick from breathing in all this smoke." Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "don't worry about me. Just get him out of here and that's an order." Penny looked at Hoshi for help. He just shook his head. "I'll go with him." He gave Penny a reassuring look. "I'll even make sure he stays as low from the smoke as possible." Penny sighed. "alright but I want you two out of here as quickly as possible." There was a commanding tone in her voice. "yes mom." Muttered Hoshi sarcastically. Penny ran back the way she came. "let's go." Hoshi took off ahead of Sam. He began calling his dad's name in hopes that he would hear him. "Dad!" he called. "Sarah! James!" shouted Sam. Charlie heard his brother's voice faintly. "Sam? Sam! Over here!" he yelled back. Hoshi picked up the pace hearing his dad's voice answering their calls. Sam grabbed Hoshi by the back of the shirt collar. "Stay here." He whispered. "I can sense someone else is here." Hoshi nodded. "I'm happy to see that I'm not the only one who felt someone else was with us." Sam let go of Hoshi. "just keep an eye on them. If they try anything feel free to level them for me." Hoshi popped his knuckles. "with pleasure captain." Sam smiled. He carefully made his way up the ravine.

 _ **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I like doing this request in particular. It's been fun sitting down with Mo and discussing it. Oh, and I am open to requests still so if you have something mind that you would like to see please feel free to PM me. If you don't have an account, click that sign-up button at the top left corner and make yourself an account. It's quick and free and doesn't cost anything.**_

 _ **As always guys I hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Adieu**_

 _ **Melonsworth**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Charlie kept his kids close. He tried his best to back away from the incoming flames. "Charlie!" shouted Sam. There was a ring of fire surrounding Charlie and his kids. Sam grabbed handfuls of loose soil and tossed it onto the flames. He made a path through the ring. He ran over to his brother. "am I glad to see you Sam!" Sam cut the ropes on Charlie's wrists. He then did the same to Sarah and James. He helped them get to their feet. He cut the ropes around their ankles. "Hoshi is waiting of you in the ravine. I have to take care of the person who did this to you." Charlie nodded. He herded his kids ahead of him. Sam stood in the center of the ring waiting. "well, well, well if it isn't the hero-next-door." Sneered a voice. Sam turned to face Buck. He could tell that Buck had something behind his back. "Buck." Growled Sam lowly. Buck laughed at him. "good boy! You finally remembered who I was." Cooed Buck. They both began to circle each other. Sam planned the best route of escape in case Buck went for him. He was going to get revenge on the man who hurt his lover. "you know, that gunshot was meant for you dear. I hadn't accounted for that dog to take the bullet for you. He must be dumber than I realized. Oh well. I'll make sure to send him my regards once I deal with you." Buck rushed at Sam. Sam got down on his hutches. He grabbed Buck once he got close and chucked him over his shoulders. Buck landed on his feet. He spun around to stab Sam in his side. Sam moved away from him. He swung at Buck punching him across the face. Buck stumbled backwards. He loaded a blade into his fist before swinging at Sam. The blade made a soft "zip" noise close to Sam's ear. Sam grabbed Buck's arm knocking the blade out of his fist. He twisted Buck's arm back. Buck howled in pain. Buck gave Sam a solid kick in his rib cage knocking the wind out of him. Sam could barely stay upright. Buck then brought Sam's head down on his knee. Sam grunted as he fell over. Buck got on top of him. "It's lights out for you, Sam!" Buck put the barrel of his gun to Sam's head. Sam closed his eyes bracing for the bullet.

Hoshi slammed into Buck's side knocking him off Sam. He sent the bastard tumbling into the grass. Hoshi helped Sam up. "he's fucked with the wrong family." Growled Hoshi. He took his fighting stance. Buck wiped the blood from his mouth as he stood up. "bring it on fucker!" snapped Buck. Hoshi caterwauled as he lunged at Buck. Buck flicked out his knife. He went right for Hoshi's neck. Hoshi ducked it. "sike!" That didn't stop Buck from sliding into Sam. He stabbed Sam in the leg cutting down. Sam howled in pain toppling over. He had a nasty cut on his leg. Hoshi jumped on top of Buck. He held Buck down. He grabbed the back of Buck's neck pinching a nerve which caused Buck to black out. Sam held the wound on his leg. This wasn't a normal stab would because it burned a lot. Sam was nearly brought to tears. Hoshi went over to his Uncle. "can you put weight on it?" he asked worriedly. Sam weakly got back on his feet. He winced when put pressure down on his leg. Hoshi got down underneath Sam's arm. He let Sam use him for support. "I'll come back and deal with him once I get you to Nurse Flood." Sam nodded. He winced in pain as they ventured out of the woods. Penny saw Hoshi half carrying and half supporting Sam out to the ambulance. "is he okay?" she asked. Hoshi shook his head. "no. Buck stabbed him in the leg and he has a nasty cut on it." Helen went over to them. She helped Hoshi get Sam into the ambulance with Elvis. She quickly got Sam's leg prepped for transport. Sam held Elvis' hand. "you're going to be okay." He whispered. He winced again. "careful Helen." He begged. "sorry Sam. I'm trying to be as gentle as possible." Elvis opened one eye to look at Sam. He tried to open his mouth but couldn't get the words out. It was like something was preventing him from talking. Sam kissed Elvis' cheek. "hang in there." Elvis leaned into his friend's touch. His eye began to close. He felt really cold. Helen finished prepping Sam's leg. She noticed Elvis was blacking out again. "wake up Elvis!" Elvis woke up again. "you need to stay awake." She said firmly. "you guys sit tight while I drive you to the hospital." Helen then closed the ambulance doors.

Elvis found it hard to stay awake. He was idling between conscious and unconscious. Sam's voice was the only thing keeping him alive. He felt really cold. He whimpered softly at Sam to tell him he was scared. He didn't want to die, not like this. Sam kept hold of his hand. "just stay with me Elvis." Begged Sam. "hang in there. You'll be okay. We're almost there." Elvis whimpered again. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He had failed his mentor once again. Sam wiped Elvis' tears away. "I know it hurts but deep breaths. You'll be okay." His voice was rather soothing. Elvis relaxed in his grip. He didn't have the strength to stay awake anymore. Sam sensed this. "Don't." Sam shook Elvis. "Elvis, don't you do this to me." He shook Elvis again. Elvis' breathing got really shallow. Sam began sobbing. "Elvis." Elvis' eye finally closed. His chest stopped moving suddenly. Sam put his hands on Elvis' chest to do CPR. "Elvis! Elvis don't do this to me!" he yelled. He kept doing chest compressions. "come on Elvis! Please. Please." He begged putting his lips to Elvis'. He blew a breath of air into Elvis' body. He then went back to doing chest compressions. Helen arrived at the hospital. She opened the doors quickly. "Helen, you have to help him." Sobbed Sam. "he won't wake up." Helen paled. She had never lost a patient yet and she had no plans to now. She quickly wheeled Elvis out of the ambulance. The other nurses noticed Helen rushing Elvis inside. They helped Helen get Elvis set up in the ICU. Sam stayed out in the ambulance crying. His face was in his heads silently begging whoever was watching Elvis to not take him away. "Sam?" came Helen's voice. "Sam, you need to get inside too." She offered him her hand. Sam reluctantly took it. She helped him out the back of the ambulance. "we need to get that leg examined."

The cut on Sam's leg mercifully wasn't deep. He did need stitches to help close the wound though. Sam waited out in the waiting room with Helen. His mind was racing with 70 different worse case scenarios. He loved Elvis more than anything. Guilty tore into him at the thought of Elvis being dead. Helen rubbed Sam's back gently. "He'll be okay Sam." She comforted. "if anything, he's like you when it comes to getting hurt. Tries to play it off like it's nothing serious." Sam let out a small sigh. "if he dies it's going to be my fault. I was supposed to look out for him." Whispered Sam. "that's what firefighters do. That's what we are trained to do. To look out for each other. I'll be damned if I let him see heavens' gates early." He looked up at Helen. "I know Sam. I know." She took a glance at the clock. "I just hope that the surgery went well." The both of them sat in silence for a while. Sam put his head back down in his hands. "Penny is going to kill me." He muttered. "why would I kill you?" Sam jumped seeing Penny walking in. She sat by Sam taking his hand. "I came by to see how he is." She said answering the question Sam was just about to ask. "we haven't heard anything yet." Muttered Sam. Penny sighed. Sam went back to looking down at the ground. _It's your fault._ A voice nagged in the back of his head. _Your just as worse as the person who shot Elvis. You might as well hang up your helmet now._ Sam closed his eyes. He really wanted to drown out the voices in his head. It was well on into the late-night hours. Helen, sadly, had to leave to take care of her husband and Mandy. Penny was the only one who stayed with Sam. The receptionist walked over to them. "I'm sorry. Visiting hours are over." Sam sighed. He got up from his chair. "I just want to know about his condition before I leave." The receptionist looked at Elvis' chart on her desk. "They haven't told me anything yet. As soon as I hear anything I'll be sure to let you know." Penny nodded. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder as they left the hospital.

Penny dropped Sam off in front of his house. She parked Venus in his driveway. "you sure you want to stay with me tonight, Penny?" asked Sam. She nodded. "I don't mind. I figured if I stayed the night then it would be easier for us to go the hospital in the morning." Sam unlocked his front door. He let her go in first. "you can sleep in my bed tonight Penny. I'm not having you sleep on the couch." Penny looked at him. "if you're sure Sam." She headed upstairs to his bedroom. Sam laid down on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. His leg throbbed painfully. He knew better than to move around on it so much. "Please Elvis. Hang in there for me. Be brave. You've got this." He whispered. Sleep finally got the better of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam's alarm went off at six-thirty the next morning. Sam slid his finger across the screen on his phone to turn it off. He grumbled before turning over onto his side. The noise had been enough to wake Penny up. Sam heard his shower go off. Sam sighed sitting up. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He winced feeling his leg throb again as he tried to put weight on it. Penny finished with her shower. She slipped back into her uniform. "come on, Sam. It's time to wake up." Sam yawned. "I've been trying to wake up, Penny. I don't think you noticed but I am on pain medications." He stretched looking at his phone again. "well we need to make our way to the hospital. Hopefully they'll have some sort of word on how Elvis is doing." Sam carefully went upstairs. He got changed into his usual flannel shirt and tan shorts. He limped out into the driveway. Luckily, Venus was a lot easier to get into than Jupiter. His leg protested at the thought of having to climb into Jupiter. Sam made sure he had his phone on him in case they called them while out on the road. They soon arrived at the hospital. Sam went over to the receptionist' counter. "excuse me. I was wondering if you had word on how Elvis Cridlington was doing." She nodded. She glanced down at Elvis' chart. "the doctor says that Elvis appears to be responding to the blood transfusion. He managed to pull through the five surgeries that were done on him." Sam let out a sigh of relief. "I can call the nurse who is looking after Elvis to check and see if he's awake if you would like." She suggested. Sam nodded. "that would be marvelous of you. Thanks." She smiled kindly at him. She dialed the head nurses' number. "Hey Nurse Anika, I have a question for you. I've got Mr. Jones down here in the lobby and he was wondering if Mr. Cridlington was awake yet." The receptionist nodded. "alright. I'll send him down. Thank you." She hung up. "she says that Elvis is indeed awake. You guys can go and see him in the Orthopedic side of the hospital." Sam nodded. "thank you."

Elvis jumped when he heard the door to his room open. "who is it?" he questioned. "it's us, Elvis." He smiled seeing Sam and Penny walk into his room. "how are you feeling?" asked Penny. "my neck hurts a little bit. I'm still drowsy from all the of the medications they've been giving me." Penny sat on the edge of his bed. She took his hand. "we were both really worried about you. They told us you went unresponsive for a while." Elvis looked down. "Sorry if I worried you." Sam pulled up a chair. "you know Elvis, I have to thank you for saving my life. I wouldn't be here today if it hadn't of been for you." Elvis smiled shyly at Sam. "not such a burden now am I?" Sam shook his head. "I never said you were a burden." Sam bent down to kiss Elvis. Elvis gladly allowed him to. Penny chuckled and took a picture of them making out. "knew it." She whispered. She then smiled at Sam. "I ship it." Sam blushed looking away. Elvis playfully swatted at her with his good hand. "I'm glad you two have finally hooked up and I think on that note I'm going to take my leave." She got up. "I'll see you two gentlemen later." She left Sam and Elvis to be alone together. Sam sighed taking her place on Elvis' bed. "so what now?" asked Elvis. Sam shrugged. "I know the Newtown Police will want to talk with you about the whole incident. I think they'll be making their rounds here once your strong enough." Elvis nodded. He looked up at the TV screen.

About a couple of weeks had gone by since the shooting. Elvis was strong enough to come home but that didn't excuse him from being in Sam's care. Elvis laid down on the couch across Sam's lap. He missed being at work. Sam ruffled Elvis' hair gently. He turned the TV on flickering it over to the news. **This is PontyPandy News at 10** **.** **Alien Quest Host, Buck Douglas has a court date coming up in two days** **.** **Buck was accused of shooting 29 year old Elvis Cridlington and 30 year old Samuel Peyton Jones inside of PontyPandy Woods a couple of weeks ago** **.** **He is also accused of being the cause of the fire that had occurred in PontyPandy Woods** **.** **We will keep you updated as the story continues** **.** **And now Samantha De La Cruz with the weather** **.** Sam smiled. "I'm glad to finally see some justice being served. It's a shame though. He really had a future ahead of him." Elvis gave a nod of his head. He rolled over onto his back. He smiled looking up at Sam. Sam bent down to kiss Elvis again. He made out with him on the couch. They pulled away once Sam heard a knock at the door. Elvis quickly sat up again. Sam went over to the window peering out of it. One of the Newtown Police Officers were standing outside. Sam carefully opened the door. "good morning Officer." Sam saluted the Officer kindly. "Morning Firefighter Jones. I was hoping that I could talk to Firefighter Cridlington. I'll need a statement from him." Sam nodded. He allowed the Officer to enter the home. Elvis paled. "hello Firefighter Cridlington, I'm Officer Travis from the Newtown Police Department. I'll be the one handling your case. I was wondering if I could conduct a small interview with you as well as get a written statement." Elvis looked at Sam. Sam gave him an encouraging dip of his head. "um okay." Officer Travis and Elvis sat down at the dining room table. Officer Travis put a tape recorder down on the table.

 **-** **Tape Start** **—**

 **Officer Travis** **:** **This is Officer Travis from the Newtown Police Department interviewing Firefighter Elvis Cridlington about the recent shooting** **.** **Now Firefighter Cridlington can you explain to me about your relationship with Mr** **.** **Douglas?**

 **Elvis** **:** **I don** **'** **t really know him that well** **.** **The last time I actually talked to him was before he went to jail** **.** **I know that he was making calls repeatedly to my house** **.**

 **Officer Travis** **:** **did he specify anything in any of the calls he left you?**

 **Elvis** **:** **most of them were just harassment**

 **Officer Travis** **:** **I see** **.** **Do you know why he would attack you and Firefighter Jones?**

 **Elvis** **:** **I overheard him talking to Charlie about wanting to kill Sam** **.** **He wanted to get Sam out of the way so he could be with me** **.** **When I heard about that I knew Sam was in danger** **.** **That** **'** **s how I ended up with the bullet in my neck** **.**

 **[** **Officer Travis writes this down in his notes** **]**

 **Officer Travis** **:** **I** **'** **ll make sure to put this on the report** **.** **I was told to alert you guys that you will not be asked to appear in court** **.** **With the information you have presented me and the information that was gathered, he will be given his sentence in about two days** **.**

 **-** **The recording ends** **—**

Two Days go by…

Elvis and Sam were at the station in the lounge. Penny turned the TV on. "Elvis? Sam? You two may want to come see this." Sam sat down next to Penny. Elvis looked up from his cooking. Penny turned the volume up on the TV. **This is PontyPandy News at 9. We have an updating on the developing story featuring Buck Douglas. Buck has been found guilty of assault with a deadly weapon and arson. His sentence is set at 5 years with no bond.** Elvis let out a sigh of relief. He ran over and hugged Sam tightly. He was glad that Buck was behind bars again. Whatever Elvis had been cooking quickly caught fire. Sam pulled away and went to put the fire out. He took the pan off of the stove once he put the fire up and walked back over to Elvis. "I guess I'll have to go down to the café and get us lunch." Sam shook his head and laughed.

THE END

 _ **I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I did work hard on it with Mo to make sure that the request was done up the way they wanted it. Remember that I am open to requests at this time**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **SCP-Melonsworth**_


End file.
